Watching
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Awoken from nightmares Prussia finds comfort with watching his sleeping brother next to him.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Last one.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_Grinning. Innocent eyes. _

"_Oh come now Gilbert just relax."_

"_Your mine remember. You do as I say and as I want."_

"_Fine. You don't have to if you don't want to."_

"_I guess I'll just go to your brother. I'm sure he'll open his legs if I mention you."_

"_Good boy."_

Gilbert opens his eyes.

He's shaking. That's the first thing he noticed. His entire body is shaking and he is gripping his blanket tightly.

He sighs and attempts to relax.

"_Just relax Gilbert. It won't hurt as much."_

Yeah. Relax. Not going to happen.

He slowly slides out of bed, pauses when Ludwig shifts in the bed but doesn't wake up, and makes his way to the kitchen.

The dogs sleepily lift their heads from their place on the couches. Gilbert silently takes his hand and lowers it slowly to the ground, the hand gesture that Ludwig had taught them to mean that they should go to sleep.

The dogs obediently lay their heads back down and close their eyes.

He enters the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and pulls out a water bottle. He sips it slowly and simply looks out the window. He shivers slightly from the coldness. The coldness of the water…

_Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. _

_Ice. Snow. Skin. No matter what that skin. It was as cold as his lands and his eyes._

_Cold. Cold. Cold. _

…it was oddly refreshing.

He licks up the stray drops that were on the side of his mouth before simply wiping it away with the back of his hand.

He slowly closes the bottle and starts to walk back to the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Ever since he had gotten back from living with Russia the two couldn't be apart. Ever since the first night they had the need and desire to sleep in the same bed.

He would never say it out loud but he was sure that it was for those nights when either one of them woke up in the middle of the night and saw the other merely inches from them brought comfort.

At least that was the way it was with Gilbert.

He entered their bedroom. His footsteps were muffled from the carpeted floor.

He lifted the covers and slid back under them. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened his eyes again. He was too tense to fall asleep.

Not to mention all those memories haunting him.

Violet eyes in the darkness. A small and evil filled smile. Rough hands. They grab and grab and grab and take as they please.

Gilbert put his hand over his forehead as he sat up. He sighed and glanced at the clock. He groaned when he saw that it was close to three o'clock. In three hours Ludwig would be up to be his daily morning exercise and training.

He glanced at his brother who lay beside him. Ever since Ludwig had been a kid he had loved to sleep in the same bed as his brother. In the beginning Gilbert would go to sleep alone and in the morning he would wake up to find Ludwig curled up next to him.

Soon enough Gilbert would simply pick up the child when it was time to go to sleep and simply carry him to his own bed so that he wouldn't have to resort to sneaking in.

And now here he was. All grown up and still sleeping with his brother.

However Gilbert was far from saying no, they had been apart for too long.

Gilbert smiled and reached out. His fingers gently brushed against Ludwigs face. Along his jaw. Up again to his hair. Through the blonde strands. Back to the face.

He gently traces his brother's lips. Parted slightly at the moment. He could feel the air coming in and out on his fingertips. They were soft, pink. Oh so very kissable.

Gilbert leaned down and gently brushed his lips against his brothers. Just a simple kiss. Just a simple brush of the lips, like a gentle breeze or flower petals.

He brought his head back up. He was smiling now slightly. Those dreams and memories were making their ways back to the corner of his mind. Hopefully they will stay there.

Ludwig shifted in his sleep slightly. He unconsciously moved towards Gilbert, to the source of warmth and comfort since his childhood.

Gilbert didn't move anything except his hand. He kept slowly and gently stroking his brother's face.

"…bert." a noise startled him out of his thoughts. He looked around the room for the source.

"Gilbert." it had come from his brother. Quietly and more like a murmur if anything.

Gilbert smiled as he lay back still staring at his brother.

He kept his hand on Ludwigs face as he closed his eyes.

"Love you little brother." he whispered.

This time he finally fell to a sleep filled with the wonderful memories shared with his brother.

**I'm bad at fluff without making it sappy.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
